Apple Cullen
by Apple Cullen
Summary: Parody of Twilight adding a new character


**Apple Cullen**

Prologue

Life is hard being a nomad. But moving to Forks was good. I am a Cullen from Carlisle. Vampire some might say but I am happy with my family now it is 2007 and we are enrolled in high school. Damn.

**One: Senior**

**Damn high school is dumb. Can't read old English. Now I have to write like this. DAMN HIGHSCHOOL!**

"**Emmett you think your tough?" I said**

"**Yah, I do Apple."**

"**Then eat this." I tossed a chicken wing toward him. He looked disgusted, I don't blame him this human food is disgusting." In your dreams." he said. So I ate one and said "What dreams?" I walked off while all the Cullens stared in amazement. My gift was levitation. I have a blue and red rings that have the power to levitate an object. The red is Rome's my true love in England's war.**

**I came home in my truck to find Edward daydreaming. " 'Ello,Ed." I said. (FWI I am from England Carslie found me dying in the garden from wolves) "Not listening Apple. Alice is inside, go bug her." I walked off to go find Alice, Alice is my best friend. " Alice?" I asked. " Room." **

**I sprinted to her room to find her in the closet. "Ugh. What is this?" she had piles of clothes on her couch. "Pictures tommorrow."**

**I hate pictures and the fact that I have to look "nice" is sad so I ended up wearing a gray dress with a red belt. Cute huh? Oh yeah one thing else**

**DAMN HIGHSCHOL!!**

2: Read My Teeth

If you can see me right now cower in fear because I have been insane.

Ed is sitting with a girl named Isabella Swan (Age 17 lived in Phoenix, Arizona with mother; you can levitate a mind and read it.)

_If you value Bella's life don't read this._

_"Ed you moron!" I yelled_

_" I invited her here to meet us, she's the best girl I have ever met. Don't you and Emmett kill her." he said_

_I walked off to my room and drew. I am the Cullen's artist. I drew one of a drop of pure purple-red blood drop with lots of shadowing and Ed's reflection, crying for a mortal._

_"'Ello Bella, I'm Apple!" I said_

_She smiled and clutched Ed's arm, I wonder if she is terrified of me or Emmett. _

_" We made some food for you, Italian!" Esme said._

_"Bonjour, Esme." Bella said, to bad Bonjour is French. Cause we all laughed._

_" She just ate actually." Edward said with out a hint of worriness._

_"WHAT?" Rosalie shouted_

_" Rosalie, let's go." Emmett grabbed her arm and dragged her to the garage._

_"I'll go to." I said in a hurry._

_I went into the garage to find Rose under a car. " Don't worry Rose. I've lost it too." I said. " SHIT APPLE DON'T MENTION THAT!" Emmett shouted. "_FINE!!" I shouted back then I started drawing.

The garage is the favorite hang out for the Cullen kids. We can do anything there. I even have an easel tucked away for outdoor painting.

Alice walked in with Jaz, "Human gone?" asked Rose. "No, Carlisle and Esme LOVE her." answered Jasper. "So does Ed." I muttered. Before Bella came into the picture Ed promised to help me find Rome. "True there, Sis." muttered Emmett. I started to draw again and now knowing my life has gone to hell because of one girl.

3: Rome?

Dear Apple,

I am sorry I Did this to you Edward never told me that he was helping you look for your love. I will leave him if necessary for you to be happy as well as everyone else.

Bella Swan ( or "Pain in the Ass" )

Okay, so I added the last part. It was sweet of her to do this but why not tell it to my face, oh yeah I could tear her head off. Sometimes being a Vampire can be so hard. I'll write her back.

Dear Isabella Swan,

Do not think that I am mad enough to break Ed's heart ( Maybe Emmett is but I'm not) so do not think that I would make you lose your love. Don't let him slip through his fingers as I did mine.

With love as strong as Emmett,

Amberfire Cullen

"Apple?" called Ed. " What?" I said sternly and angrily. " Did you write all that for Bella?" he said softly. I lowered my tone knowing that he was touched by the thought. "Yes, I did now give this to her please next time you see her." Just after I said my words a roll of thunder went by and Emmett yelled "BASEBALL EVERYONE!!"

"No you give it to her." he said, then I knew his plan. I got into my uniform and I ran to the field.

4: Batter Up

"'Ello Isabella." I said, "Here." I gave her the note and got up to bat. "Don't SCREW UP!" yelled Emmett just as the ball was pitched and I hit it as perfectly as always and I ran.

"OUT!" yelled Bella with a little strength.

"DAMN!" I nearly screamed. " Whoa there Apple that out was the switch." said Esme in a playful voice. I started to pitch Emmett's last throw as three people walked up. I took a sniff. Vampires. " Fun game, I love baseball." said the black one. " I am Laurent, this is James," he gestured to the blond male "and this is Victoria." he gestured to the red head on his left. "_MMM......_ Dinner." James leaped toward Bella, Ed got her in the car and drove her home. Nice Ed, he's a tracker he knows where she lives. "What? Dinner hard to get?" said Victoria. I levitated some rocks as the others made their escape. " Damn you little brat!" James leaped at my arm and tore off a finger. I fell in pain as they left. But before Victoria left she kicked me as hard as she could. Talk about pain. But I got up because there he was my one true love, Rome, the angel coming to rescue me. "Rome."

"Apple, want a peanut?" then I noticed that was the line from our first date at Yankee Stadium in 1930. Memories suck.

5: Danger

I found the remaining Cullen in the garage. Alice and Jaz. " APPLE!" she screeched. " Lets go I'll tell you on the way." I said. She told me to get some clothes to wear and belongings so I grabbed my backpack filled it up and left.

"Tell us everything." said Jasper. " After you left I threw all the rocks at the Others*(Others referring to the vampires that invaded.) and James leaped at me, ripping off a finger." I lifted up my hand " then Victoria kicked me as hard as she could causing me to fall down in pain, then I ran here."

There faces were shocked.

When we caught up to Carlisle I showed him my hand and severed finger (yes, I KEPT it) he said that he could never put it back on. So we went to Phoenix at ten and got there at one (am). We drove to a hotel were Bella was. Ed thanked me for my sacrifice for his love and left to go kill James. My life is very suckish but now it is the worst part. Death of a person we all care for.

6:James' Return

Bella left us with no clues except her scent. We followed it to the sound of her screaming and another screaming. A vampire scream. We walked in to find Bella in pain and Ed fighting. Fighting for her. For her safety. Man he's in love.

We started a fire and ripped James apart but I ripped off his head for my finger. After he was finished I rose. Everyone was leaving and so was I. Not to Forks, but to London where Rome awaits me in Big Ben.

The End

?


End file.
